Aspenstep
|trainee:=Aspen |apprentice:=Aspenpaw |warrior:=Aspenstep |sister=Amberdrop |father=Acornstar |mother=Unnamed she-cat |living:=''Walking Through the Fire}}'Aspenstep''' is a brown tabby tom with shamrock -green eyes and a pale-tipped tail . History ''Walking Through the Fire Aspenstep is limping back into camp after a battle with DawnClan. He nearly topples over but is caught in time by a reddish-brown she-cat. It is noted that she is the medicine cat, and that DuskClan has three to make up for all the battles. After helping him into a nest, Amberdrop pushes over three poppy seeds to Aspenstep, which he swallows. Amberdrop confesses that the leg may confine him to the medicine den. The brown tabby is surprised, as it is rarely ever allowed, due to the constant battles. The medicine cat asks how the leg does feel, and he replies that it feels as if it's burning. Amberdrop comments that sometimes, you need to walk through the fire to better bear the pain. She then confesses that she doesn't like what's going on, saying that the war has been going ever since their grandparents were kits, and that leaders don't usually last longer than four moons. Aspenstep agrees with her, but says that she'll be safe in the medicine den. The green-eyed she-cat says that she's worried to find he's dead after a battle, making Aspenstep worry about what would happen to her mental health. He then tries to cheer her up by saying he'll visit from StarClan. Amberdrop leaves to ask permission from Eaglestar, and Aspenstep soon falls asleep after. Eaglestar does not agree, so he takes it easy, like his sister suggested. Three days later, his leg has healed enough for him to go back to warrior duties. Upon hearing this, he runs around, excited. Amberdrop informs him he looks like a kit, and he stops, reminding himself he isn't an apprentice anymore. He notes that he has already participated in three battles, before wondering if his fight against some DawnClanners, protecting the nursery, with Juniperfang would count. He decides it doesn't, as he sustained little injuries. Amberdrop says he'll adjust to his new role, and he remembers that she was made a medicine cat a whole half-moon before he was made a warrior, also remembering that his mother said there used to be Gatherings on the full moon, but because of DawnClan's brutality, there was no way for a full night of peace. This leads to him recalling that patrols were dangerous, although DuskClan patrolled more during dusk and DawnClan more during dawn. That also makes him remember that medicine cats were the main hunters of the Clan. When he says Amberdrop has had a whole half-moon more to adjust, she says she only needed a quarter-moon, explaining all that really changed was her name. Jokingly, she adds that she thought he would enjoy being a warrior more, since he didn't have to train. She invites him to come with her while she gathers herbs, which he detects as asking if he wants to hunt. He agrees, and they leave. They are stopped by a tortoiseshell, who asks were they're going. Amberdrop says that as a medicine cat, she should be able to go when she pleases. The deputy then responds that as second in line to becoming leader, they should be able to ask where their Clanmates are going and get a straight answer. Amberdrop relents, saying they are going to gather herbs and hunt, so the tortoiseshell lets them go. Once out of camp, Amberdrop goes left, telling Aspenstep to go right and come back half an hour later. On his first attempt at catching prey, he accidentally scares the squirrel he was hunting, and the squirrel's squeak scares off any other prey. After killing the squirrel, he decides to try fishing instead. He manages to catch one but, after going onto the bank to get closer, a fish splashes, surprising him and causing him to fall in. He tries to swim away, but can't, and darkness begins to creep in on his vision. His scruff is then grabbed, and he is pulled out onto the ground. He opens his eyes and coughs out water, aware of paws being lifted from his chest. He notes it doesn't look like he's in DuskClan territory, before shuddering as he sees the Fishing Stream. As he realizes someone must've saved him, he turns around to see a long-furred fawn-and-cream calico. He jumps up, bristling, but sways somewhat from tiredness. He asks who she is, although she first asks if he is okay, and mentions she was worried he was dead. He repeats his question, unsheathing his claws. Stammering, she replies that she is Cloverfall, swearing that she just wants to help. He calls her a liar, jumping at her, but she dodges, saying that all she really wants to do is help. The calico swears it by StarClan, making him wonder if she actually is saying the truth. He decides that she is not, as StarClan wouldn't matter to DawnClanners. He then says this out loud, giving reasons as to why they wouldn't care. She agrees that they have, and that he should keep his voice down, as since he isn't a medicine cat, they won't mind torturing and then killing him. He says that she is a DawnClanner, and that she shouldn't pretend she didn't want it to happen. She shakes her head, saying that she knows her Clanmates are wrong. She mentions that her father died in one of the battles, and he hesitates as he remembers his own father's death. ''More Coming Soon Trivia *It is noted that he and his sister have the same-colored gaze . Kin Mother: :Unnamed she-cat: Father: :Acornstar: Sister: :Amberdrop: }} References Category:DuskClan cats Category:Walking Through the Fire characters Category:Warriors